The Birthday Ball
by GeneaLady
Summary: At Elizabeth's birthday ball, Sully and Rebecca's husband Edward have a man-to-man talk.


_**Author's Note: Given Elizabeth's opinion on "good matches" as well as gender roles, I can't see Sully asking her for permission to court Michaela. Rather, I see Rebecca's husband Edward stepping into the roll as head of the Quinn family after Dr. Quinn's death, so I have Sully asking him.**_

**_This fic was written as an entry for the word challenge on the Facebook group "FanFiction .net Writers Unite!"_****. (I had to put an extra space so it didn't get deleted.) The word for this week was "intentions".**

* * *

Sully shifted uncomfortably on his feet, feeling vastly out of place. While he normally refused to change who he was just to please others, he was secretly thankful that Elizabeth had insisted that he wear the tux she had borrowed him. Even in that; however, he still felt vastly out of place, so he would take every bit of comfort he could get. He envied Michaela. In spite of her lavish up bringing, it hadn't taken her long to become comfortable in Colorado Springs. He, on the other hand, didn't think he would ever feel truly comfortable in Boston.

"Mr. Sully," Rebecca turned to him, noticing his uneasiness and wanting to include him in the conversation. "Did you know that the Dickenson family were friends with the Quinns even before my coming out? Edward has known Michaela just as long as I have."

Sully smiled. His mind drifted to thoughts of Michaela as a precious infant or maybe an obstinate toddler. Bringing his thoughts back to the people he was talking with, he noticed Edward glance from him to William, although he said nothing to either. "Wonder what that's about?" he thought.

"It's true Mr. Sully," Edward said, taking a drink of his punch. "Mike isn't just my sister-in-law, she's like a sister, and in some ways even like a daughter, to me."

Sully unconsciously swallowed. "I'm sure Mrs. Quinn appreciated someone else lookin' out for Dr. Mike with her pa at the hospital," Sully finally managed to reply through his nerves.

Edward, seeing that his point had been made, nodded and then asked his wife to dance.

Now only left with William, Michaela, and Elizabeth, Sully grew even more uncomfortable. He didn't know what to make of Edward, but Rebecca had served as a buffer for Sully, doing her best to make him feel welcome and comfortable. He now understood why she and Michaela had such a good relationship.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Sully thought, and began to talk about the Indian Medicine he and Cloud Dancing had taught Michaela.

"Mike, can't you attend even one party without discussing medicine?" Rebecca laughed, overhearing the conversation and letting the group know that she and Edward had returned.

"It's not easy when I'm in the company of people with such great medical knowledge," Michaela laughed as she, to Sully's surprise, looked at both William and Sully with equal interest.

"Mr. Sully," Edward again spoke. "Can I interest you in a brandy and cigar on the terrace?"

"I don't drink or smoke," Sully commented, "But I'll join ya anyway."

Before leaving the group, Sully politely kissed both Elizabeth's and Michaela's hands, smirking proudly when Michaela blushed as bright as her dress. Maybe all this social play acting wasn't so bad after all.

Once outside, Sully inhaled deeply and relaxed. He wasn't sure why Edward had wanted him to join him, but being outside helped put him at ease.

"Why are you here, Mr. Sully?" Edward asked, taking a drag of his cigar.

"I was gettin' worried," Sully gulped nervously. "Last I heard, Dr. Mike wanted me ta telegraph her some medical papers. When I didn't hear anythin' after that, I thought somethin' might be wrong."

"And rather than just inquiring by telegram, you traveled all this way?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Dr. Mike's an independent woman. She likes doin' for herself even if she knows she's in over her head. I knew that if somethin' was wrong, she wouldn't mention it. It's easy ta avoid the truth in a telegram," Sully explained, hoping Edward would believe him. What he had said was true, even if it wasn't his motivation for making the journey.

"That's Mike," Edward laughed. "I suppose it comes from her career. She had enough of a struggle in the midst of her successes that she couldn't afford people knowing her struggles, because they'd tell her that she needed a man to come to her rescue."

Sully nodded his head silently, in deep thought. He had never thought of it that way, but that definitely shed light on Michaela's attitude at times.

"How are things in Colorado Springs? Is Mike happy there?" Edward asked, personally concerned for his sister-in-law, and knowing the rest of the family was as well.

"I think so," Sully said honestly, not knowing if she would want to return upon her mother's recovery. "It was an adjustment for both Dr. Mike an' the townsfolk an' it's nothin' like Boston, but she's been welcomed by almost everyone."

"Good," Edward replied, satisfied.

"Mike tells me that you work together on the Indian reservation," Edward continued.

Sully nodded. While he wanted to be much more to Michaela than a friend or colleague, Sully was pleased that Edward had acknowledged that part of their relationship. "I lived with the Cheyenne for a while," he explained. "They've come to trust me more than most white folk so when I brought Dr. Mike to 'em, they knew that she could be trusted as well."

"Mr. Sully, what are your intentions with Mike?" Edward finally asked bluntly, getting to the point of asking Sully to join him.

"Uh..." Sully stammered after nearly choking in shock. "We're friends,"

Edward smirked at Sully's discomfort. "I may be married, but I remember the look that you give Mike. It was the same look I gave Rebecca before I got up the courage to ask her to court."

Sully paled, nervous that he'd gotten caught. "Michaela is wonderful," Sully began honestly. "But we're too different."

"If you think you're different, then Mike has changed," Edward observed.

Sully looked up at him puzzled.

"Mike is stubborn and driven, but she's also compassionate, loyal, and true to herself at all costs," Edward stated.

"That's true," Sully said thoughtfully. Maybe they weren't as different as he had initially thought.

"No man in his right mind would travel as far as you did for someone he simply views as a friend," Edward observed.

"I'd do anything for Dr. Mike," Sully replied sincerely, but skirting around Edward's comment.

"That's good to know," Edward said, smiling at Sully sincerely for the first time since his arrival.

Seeing Edward's smile, Sully relaxed. "Truth is, I care for Michaela very much," he finally admitted.

"I can tell she feels the same," Edward replied.

"I could never live here though," Sully suppressed a sigh.

Edward looked at him puzzled.

"I don't think Dr. Mike is comin' back to Colorado Springs," Sully said sadly.

"What makes you think that?" Edward asked, genuinely interested in his answer.

"This is her home. She talked about how she felt outta place after her father died, but things seemed ta have changed, especially now that she met William," Sully began. "As much as I want her ta come back, her happiness is most important ta me. If she wants ta stay, then she should."

"Even before Dr. Quinn died, I knew that Michaela was meant for things beyond Boston. She loved working with her father, but I also think a part of her wanted to remain in the shelter of his approval. I knew once he was gone, she'd summon her own strength and strike out on her own," Edward said. "As for Dr. Burke, it's true that he supports Mike's career, but he's so dedicated to his career, that I can't see him having time for a family. He would see Michaela at work, but he wouldn't have time for children. Now that Dr. Quinn is gone, I've been appointed head of the family and that is something I take very seriously. Just a few short years ago, I would have likely thought that he was a very good match for our Mike, but how she has the children to consider, and I must consider them as well. I won't even entertain the thought of allowing someone to court Mike that doesn't have the time or desire of all of the responsibilities that would come with marrying her."

"I've grown to love the Cooper children as if they were my own," Sully said, as if to convince Edward that he'd make a better choice as a suitor for Michaela than William.

"I know you do," Edward assured him. "Mike told us that you were involved in their lives long before she even arrived. More importantly, I can tell that they feel the same about you."

Sully beamed proudly.

"I think you would make Mike very happy. It seems you already have," Edward said confidently.

Sully was torn. Edward had given him the impression that he approved of his feelings for Michaela, but he knew how Boston society worked and thus knew that he knew he couldn't just rely on assumptions. He had to actually ask for Edward's permission to court Michaela. Why was he so nervous in spite of being fairly certain that his approval would be given?

"Edward," Sully nervously began. "You've given me a lot ta think about an' I 'preciate your wantin' what's best for Dr. Mike, even before her pa died. I'd like your permission ta ask her ta go courtin'"

"You have it, Mr. Sully," Edward beamed, extending his hand to him. "There are certain members of the family who may be disapproving based on the society in which she was raised, but rest assured that I know her in a way that they don't. Don't let their comments discourage you."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it," Sully said sincerely, extending his own hand.

"Will you be asking her this evening?" Edward inquired.

"No," Sully shook his head. "Tanight's her ma's night. Soon though."

Edward nodded his approval.

The two sat in companionable silence before Sully spoke again. "Edward, I know I haven't even asked Dr. Mike ta court yet an' I intend ta do it properly, but since I'm here, I was wonderin' if I'd have your blessin' ta ask Dr. Mike ta marry me when the time comes. I've actually wanted ta marry her for a while now, an' I think somethin' like that should be asked in person rather than a letter or telegram."

Edward smiled, remembering how eager he was to marry Rebecca once he fell in love with her. He never dared tell Dr. Quinn, but he too knew he wanted to marry Rebecca before they began their courtship.

"I think you would make a fine husband and, more importantly, a good father for her children. When you're all ready, you have my blessing to ask her."

Sully suddenly felt lighter than he had since his arrival. He still had to work up the courage to actually ask her, but Edward's approval certainly did much to remove the doubts he had.

"Thank you," he said humbly, not having further words for how appreciative he felt that Edward had deemed him worthy of being welcomed into the family.

"I suppose we should be returning to our women," Edward gave Sully a wink. "If we stay out here too much longer, Rebecca will probably start fearing for your safety."

Sully chuckled as they returned to the ballroom. As he caught Michaela's eyes, he knew that, one day, all of his dreams of the future would come true.


End file.
